


Not from Toronto

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [10]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e15 Singularity, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Janet takes Cassie somewhere she can be herself.





	Not from Toronto

November 1998 

Old City Sanctuary 

 

Cassie holds Janet’s hand tightly as the lady who looks like Sam leads them through the massive entry hall of the tall building she calls the Sanctuary. The lady is Janet’s girlfriend and this is her house, though it’s bigger than any house Cassie’s ever seen.

The lady, _Helen_ , is a doctor like Janet. She’s dressed in fancy clothes and high shoes that clip on the stone floor as she walks. Janet says that Helen knows Cassie’s not really from Toronto, but she says it’s okay because there are lots of people at the Sanctuary who are a bit different. ( _“Like Teal’c and me?” Cassie asks. “Yes, honey,” Janet replies. “They’re not from other planets, but they have special abilities. You know when you sense things because of the naquadah in your blood?” Cassie nods. “Like that. And some look a little different from you and I, but you don’t need to be afraid, alright?”_ )

Helen smiles as she opens the door to Cassie’s room. It’s right across the hall from Helen and Janet’s and the sheets are purple and there’s a set of brand new coloring pencils on the table for her.

“Ashley’s room is next door,” Helen explains, holding her hand out. Cassie looks up at Janet, who nods encouragingly. She places her hand in Helen’s. “Come on,” Helen says, gently leading her along the hallway, “I think you two will get along.”

Helen knocks before opening the door. “Ashley?”

A small blonde-haired girl is sitting crossed legged in front of a television, eyes glued to the computer game on screen. She pauses the game and looks up.

“Hey, mom.”

_“Ashley,”_ Helen scolds, “have you been playing that all morning?”

“Nope,” she grins at Cassie.

Helen shakes her head, frowning. “Ashley, this is Cassandra. Cassandra, this is my daughter, Ashley.”

“Do you like Super Mario?” Ashley asks. Helen sighs, but she doesn’t look angry. More like Janet when she tells Daniel off.

This time it’s Cassie who grins. That’s one of her favorite games to play at Jack’s. She nods. 

“Awesome,” Ashley says, smiling at Helen, “Wanna play?”

Cassie looks at Janet, who again nods her encouragement.  

“Yes, please.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love prompts for this series if anyone wants to suggest one :D


End file.
